1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel technology, more particularly, to a driving method for promoting the display quality of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the presence of all structures of the pixel array of the current LCD panel, one specie is so-called the half source driving (hereinafter “HSD”) structure. The HSD structure would reduce the number of the data lines to half by which increasing the number of the scan lines to double. Since the number of the data lines is reduced to half, so that the number of the driving channels of the source driver would also be reduced to half. In addition, the arrangements of all of pixels in HSD structure's pixel array roughly could be divided into the delta arrangement, as shown in FIG. 1A, and the strip arrangement, as shown in FIG. 1B.
Even though the display panel adopting the HSD structure could be reduced the driving channels of the source driver to half, but since the amplitudes of the scan signals received by all odd pixels and all even pixels in the same pixel row in sequence are the same, and the timing difference for turning on all odd pixels and all even pixels in the same pixel row is the enabling time of one scan signal, such that the images displayed on the display panel would further be affected by the feed-through effect caused between the parasitic capacitors of each of pixels in the pixel array to produce an non-uniform luminance phenomenon, wherein such phenomenon is so-called the vertical blur phenomenon.
In general, the vertical blur phenomenon would produce that the luminance of all odd pixels in each pixel row of the display panel is higher than the luminance of all even pixels thereof, or the luminance of all even pixels in each pixel row of the display panel is higher than the luminance of all odd pixels thereof.